


snk/aot group chat (texting au)

by moony0137



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AH SHIT, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Wtf am I doing, ah shit ah shit ah shit, i believe in eren yeager supremacy, i want snk sesaon four please, reeeeee, wait-, waiting for chapter 129 like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony0137/pseuds/moony0137
Summary: crack fic.texting au.incorrect snk.shit posts.possibly ooc.just read.lowercase intended.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. note.

**Author's Note:**

> i also published this on wattpad. my user is @moony0137.
> 
> also note that chapter titles are the group chat names.

the anime is shingeki no kyojin (snk), more commonly known as attack on titan (aot). there will be a warning before each chapter if manga content is present. during these manga chapters, we follow the four-year time skip. this means characters will be older (ex: eren is 19 instead of 15).

i do not own any of the characters. all characters belong to hajime isayama (a genius btw).

heavy use of foul language in all of the chapters.

happy reading :)

\- moony, your fellow clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a complete m e s s.
> 
> this is also my first fanfic that i'm going to try to finish.


	2. eren and jean stop changing the name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title chapters will now be the name for the group chat

**5:47 p.m.**

armin: okay you know what, i have had enough with you, you stupid fat jelly utterly disgusting revolting ew being. you're not even a being, you're a b e a n you stupid stupid person. i hope you step on some legos today and suffer because of the excruciating pain you will have to endure for the next five minutes of you life hA. living five minutes of your worthless life contemplating the decision you made today. you'll come back begging for mercy, no, your life once you step on that lego and experience the pain that i felt. golden rule baby, golden rule.

eren: armin i'm pretty sure that's karma

eren: also you okay

armin: oh no wrong person sorry

jean: this is a gc how

connie: lolololol

connie: what did they do to you armin

armin: no i was just practicing my insults

armin: you know, in case i ever need it in the future

armin: mikasa was supposed to help me. she's not responding though

eren: she just texted me if i prefer cake or cupcake

jean: your answer?

eren: cake duh

jean: fuck you, cupcake ftw

eren: no fuck you

mikasa: eren please respond

connie: he just did in this chat lol

mikasa: okay.  
_read_

**2:32 a.m.**

jean: cupcakes

eren: cake >:(

ymir: bitch go to sleep  
_read by 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew italicizing and bolding stuff would be so difficult.


	3. warriors

**7:13 a.m.**

bert: good morning everyone. hope you all have a nice day :)  
 _read_

**12:21 p.m.**

bert: eat something healthy for lunch  
 _read_

**3:42 p.m.**

bert: is anybody going to reply to me?

annie: .

bert: hiiii anie

bert: *annie

bert: omg i'm sorry for misspelling your name

annie: its ok

bert: so

bert: what did you eat for lunch

annie: idk

bert: oh okay  
_read_


	4. eren and jean stop changing the name

**9:12 a.m.**

sasha: i can't believe i missed it when we were talking about cake and cupcakes

sasha: imo both are great

connie: nobody cares about your opinion

sasha: yes they do

sasha: right guys?

jean: help me with #5 on math and then i'll think about it

eren: cake is better

sasha: idk how to do 5

jean: shut up eren

ymir: can both of you shut up

connie: fighhhhtt lol

eren: jean you're so annoying you know that right

historia: i can help you on #5

sasha: ooh thank you

jean: you're 10x more annoying than me

historia: no problem <3

ymir: this fucking sucks, i'm muting this chat

ymir: and historia

connie: this chat is a messss

historia: yeah ymir?

jean: you scared eren

jean: CUZ YOU BETTER BE

ymir: help me with math too

jean: FUCKING COWARD

jean: PIECE OF SHIT

historia: i'm right next to you...

historia: why are we texting each other

ymir: can we kick jean

connie: lol no i want to see where this going

_ymir removed jean from the chat_

eren: You're an idiot. A moron of the highest order. You're so stupid it's a wonder and a pity you can remember to breath. Intelligent ideas bounce off your head as if it were coated with teflon. Creative thoughts take alternate transportation in order to avoid even being in the same state as you. If you had an original thought it would die of loneliness before the hour was out. On an intelligence scale of 1 to 10 (10 corresponding to the highest attainable IQ) you're rating is so far into negative numbers that one would need to travel into another quantum reality in order to even catch a distant glimpse of it.

eren: fuCK ymir why did you do that

_eren added jean to the chat_

ymir: fight somewhere else, not here

_jean has joined the chat_

_ymir removed jean from the chat_

eren: >:(

mikasa: eren

eren: what mikasa

mikasa: reply to my text

eren: i don't need a new charger

mikasa: okay  
_read_


	5. math help

**9:20 a.m.**

_historia added sasha, jean, and ymir to the chat_

_sasha, jean, and ymir has joined the chat_

historia: hey guys

sasha: hellooo

historia: so for #5 on the math homework

jean: why tf did you kick me ymir

jean: add me back hoe

ymir: you're damn annoying that's why

historia: #5 guys

jean: WHY NOT KICK EREN THEN HUH

sasha: yes?

ymir: i'll kick him next time

jean: just LEAVE if you don't like it

ymir: bruh none of us like it

historia: i'm going to remove both of you from this chat if you don't focus >:c

jean: YMIR

ymir: okay i'm focused

ymir: what

_ymir removed jean from the chat_

ymir: heh

historia: ymir!!

historia: i wasn't actually planning to kick him :c

sasha: so are we doing #5 or...?

historia: let me just text you each separately

sasha: sounds good :D  
 _read_


	6. eren and jean stop changing the name

**11:31 a.m.**

armin: eren that insult is amazing

armin: can you help me with creating some, too?

eren: i copied it from somewhere

armin: oh  
_read_

**12:01 a.m.**

_connie added jean to the chat_

_jean has joined the chat_

ymir: bruh

jean: what do you have against me

ymir: nothing

jean: ugh first eren now you

sasha: please don't fight

ymir: ha

sasha: ??

ymir: nothing

ymir: bye bitches

sasha: wait what?

jean: BYE BYE

sasha: why are you leaving?

historia: ymir don't leave

ymir: damn okay i won't

_jean removed ymir from the chat_

_historia added ymir to the chat_

_ymir has joined the chat_

historia: why would you do that

jean: she removed me from the math help chat

jean: this is revenge

eren: yEAh tHIS IS MY REVENGE

_ymir removed jean from the chat_

_ymir removed eren from the chat_

ymir: some peace at last  
 _read_

**12:15 p.m.**

_mikasa added eren to the chat_

_eren has joined the chat_

eren: thanks mikasa

mikasa: yes  
_read_


	7. group chat

**1:57 p.m.**

_hange added erwin and levi to the chat_

_erwin has joined the chat_

erwin: What is this?

hange: it's a group chat

hange: you can read right?

erwin: Yes I can.

hange: i saw the others doing it and thought why not make one for us?

erwin: That's very smart of you, Hange.

hange: haha thank you

hange: anyway we need a name for this group chat

erwin: I thought it was called a group chat?

hange: but we can change it

hange: look

_hange changed_ group chat _to_ yolo 

erwin: Interesting.

hange: that's not all

hange: we can add symbols

_hange changed_ yolo _to_ Y0LoO!$&# 

erwin: Fascinating. So these names can be changed.

hange: yes!!!!

_erwin changed_ Y0LoO!$&# _to_ SHINZOU WO SASAGEYO 

hange: oh

erwin: (:  
_read_


	8. we're dead in the anime

**3:13 p.m.**

_erwin added marco, bert, and ymir to the chat_

_ymir has joined the chat_

erwin: I understand there are thousands of more people who are dead in the anime, but I am sure these are the main ones.

ymir: levi's squad and hannes punching the air rn

erwin: We've received permission to break the fourth wall.

ymir: they punching the fourth wall rn

_bert has joined the chat_

bert: hi? what is this...

ymir: can we drop the titles

erwin: What do you mean by that?

ymir: i don't have to call you commander

ymir: i can just call you erwin

bert: can we change the name of this group chat to something else?

ymir: like every fan does

erwin: ...Sure

bert: okay thank you commander erwin

bert: wait you're not my commander

bert: but

ymir: just call him erwin who cares

bert: oh okay

_bert changed_ we're dead in the anime _to_ rip

erwin: That was not what I was saying sure to.

bert: oh sorry

_bert changed_ rip _to_ we're dead in the anime

erwin: Perfect. This is a very accurate description of our group chat. It's also very straightforward so that at first glance we know what it is about.

ymir: yay i love being dead  
 _read_


End file.
